Building A Snowman
by Greek Wise Girl
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa didn't know that the other exist and that they could control the same element. The day they met was the day that they decided to build a friendship that will carry on forever.


**BUILDING A SNOWMAN**

A _Frozen_ and _Rise of the Guardians_ Crossover Fan Fiction

By Greek Wise Girl

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Disney's Frozen_ and/or _Dreamworks' Rise of the Guardians_, nor do I get any form of payment from doing this fanfiction (unless you count the love via review, favorite, and follow as payment). Just like everyone else out there, I just needed to satiate my Jelsa feels and let it go. If the story had any similarity with any other out there, it is entirely coincidental and not intentional.

* * *

I.

The freshly fallen snow fell outside until Arendelle was covered in white and cold powder. The young princess Anna peeked through the windows and a smile formed upon her face. She loved the snow, and now she wanted to play. From her perch in the window, the little girl hurried through the hallway and towards the then vacant, and now occupied room of her elder sister.

She called for her sister's name and knocked at the door, excitement growing in her.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not, _

_I wish you would tell me why._

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

"Go away, Anna,"

"Okay, bye…" the princess sadly replied.

The gentle padding of her footsteps outside the other girl's room began to fade, until they were gone. The elder princess did not move from her place behind the door where she listened to the song her sister sang to her. Tears began to make its way out of her eyes.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman.

I want to come out and play.

I never see you anymore

I'm right behind this door

I've never gone away!

We used to be best buddies,

But now we're not,

I wish I could tell you why.

Yes, I want to build a snowman.

It doesn't have to be a snowman.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

And Elsa stood up to proceed to bed where she could cry herself to sleep.

* * *

II.

Just outside of the kingdom, Jack Frost flew to cause mayhem in the form of winter chills and snow. He lightly laughed every time a person showed any sign of being cold. Oh, come on. It wasn't that chilly.

He stopped atop a tree to view what he had done so far. Everything was in familiar white and at just the right temperature. Yes, he had done well if he said so himself. Snow continued to fall just enough to cause an enchantment in the atmosphere. Just perfect.

Taking the air once again, he continued his way up North. His original plan was to try and bust inside North's workshop, or attempt to do it again, and see for himself what the entire buzz about the North Pole was about. Just the fact that no one wanted him there was enough of an invitation. He just had to get pass Phil.

His wooden stick pointed downwards, causing a trail of more snow to drop down to the ground. He laughed lightly once again, just because…

The Winter Spirit stopped midair and stared ahead with curiosity in his features. A castle stood ahead of him. The structure was covered in white from the snow and the people that walked around the streets just beyond the closed gates wore winter clothes to keep the biting frost away. But what really stood out to the mischievous not-so-young boy was that one window. The glass was stained with something familiar. It curved into intricate designs, one that suggested that nature couldn't have done something like that.

Curiosity, as usual, got the better of him and he flew nearer. One thing about him was that he didn't have to be worried on being seen due to the fact that he was pretty much invisible to everyone. Jack Frost freely moved anywhere.

He perched on the windowsill and peeked inside the dark room, through the ice-stained glass. For a while, he watched the frost move lazily across the glass before it was completely covered, and he could see no more. He huffed in annoyance. For a moment, he sat there wondering what could be in the other side. Jack tried to listen intently, and he had made out the sound of a knock on a door, which was quickly followed by a singing voice.

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls._

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by._

After that was nothing else. He waited some time more in hopes that whoever was talking, or whoever that girl was singing to, would speak. When he was sure everything was over, he heard something else, only it wasn't the girl that was singing before. It was someone else.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman,

And ride our bikes around the halls.

My company is long overdue,

But to protect you I have to stay within these walls.

It gets a little lonely,

In this empty room.

Just watching the hours tick by.

Yes, I want to build a snowman.

It doesn't have to be a snowman."

And Jack wanted nothing more than to see who was singing those words with such sadness in her voice. He tried the window, and was actually surprised to see that it wasn't locked. Carefully, he pushed it open, not wanting to scare anyone with a window that opens.

The room was empty, dark, and cold. It wasn't the ice kind of cold, though, even when the room was actually covered in thin sheets of frost, but the sad and empty kind of cold. There was no light save for one little candle that threatened to die out on one corner. The light was low, but enough to actually illuminate the girl that sat against the door with her face in her hands. She was obviously crying.

Again, with the fact that Jack Frost was invisible, he didn't see anything wrong if he sat right in front of her to see her face and know what was actually wrong. He waited and he waited and when his patience started growing thin, the girl sniffed one last time before prying her hands away from her face.

Though her eyes were red and tearful, Jack knew that she was beautiful. And he might have smiled just a little.

Elsa sighed and wiped the rest of the tears away from her eyes. She took in a deep breath before standing up and walking over to that one little candle on top of a table. She carried its holder and preceded to the bookshelf she had, scanning the titles of the book by its spine with the light.

Jack read along with her, laughing at some outrageous names for a book, but he stopped once his eyes met a book with a title that sounded all too familiar.

The princess seemed to have stopped with him since her candlelight shone on that particular book as well. She raised her hand and pulled it out of the shelf and away from the rest of its companions. Elsa went to sit by the small and comfortable cushion by the window where more light would allow her to read through the pages of the selected book.

Yet before she completely sat down, her eyes focused on the windows, which she remembered to be closed but are now opened. Doubting that anyone could have gone through them without her immediate notice, she blamed the wind and began to close them again, only to hesitate. She peered her head out and admired the view outside. The place seemed to buzz with life, but that life seemed too far away from her. At such distance, she could only make out the girl that carried the flowers in her arms, presumably given by that young man walking by her side. Elsa could also see a number of children that played and threw snowballs at each other, and she counted seven of them. How long ago was it when she and Anna used to do the same thing?

It all seemed so long ago…

Another lifetime.

Decided, the princess did not close the window. There wasn't any actual harm with her leaving them open since she was so high up that she doubted anyone would dare climb. Besides, she needed to fresh air and it so happened that it was winter and a perfect flurry was about. Yes, she needed the change of atmosphere, even from a window's point of view.

Once settled in place to read, Elsa opened the book to look at the first page that usually held the drawing that perfectly embodies the story contained within the binding. Unknown to her, a pale boy sat beside her at the edge of the seat, sharing the same sentiments regarding the longing for people and the curiosity of the book. Though his curiosity was much more since he had never really read the book before.

Jack studied the drawing. It was clearly by hand and whoever the artist was deserved applause and recognition. The painting, though in simple charcoal, was beautiful. The details were so intricate that everything seemed to have been captured, from the leafless branches of the surrounding trees, down to the fractures on the frozen lake that signified a crack in the ice. Everything was captured.

And all too familiar to Jack, though he couldn't quite remember.

Elsa's hand traced the image once before letting her eyes leave the page to move unto the next where the words began.

Jackson Overland. That was the name the author gave the hero. The story wasn't very big. In fact it was short, too short. It began with the author's introduction with the life that Jackson Overland had as a normal teenage boy. He lived in a small town with his family. He had a mother and he had a younger sister. He had friends in the neighborhood and younger children who came to him to play with. He was the usual source of laughter and fun. He was the one who made jokes.

And that one-day when he and her younger sister went out to play in the frozen lake, was the day that he became a guardian. For a while the two of them waltz around the fragile ice, laughing and dancing, until one wrong move was made. The little girl stopped, frozen in the middle of the lake, and the two of them could hear the sound of breaking ice. Jackson's sister stood on top of a threatening-to-give-way part of the solid lake. Her eyes wide, she called for her big brother.

Jackson promised that everything would be all right. That he would save her and that she didn't have to worry. Instead, they would actually have a little fun. But the scared girl contradicted the idea, failing to see how they were going to have fun at such a condition. Accustomed to the fact that Jackson usually played tricks, she thought this one was another.

But Jackson reassured her. He invited her to play a game, Hopscotch, before he took a step across the fragile ice where his feet left another length of crack. He counted and he stepped, and counted, and somewhere in between he still made his sister laugh, before he proceeded to the safe side where a shepherd's stick lay.

With an idea at hand, he grabbed the wood and told the girl that it was her turn now, to try the game. He encouraged her forward. She took a small step towards him, and the ice sounded, and another step, and then another sound. Jackson inched forward quickly and took the opportunity to use the stick to grab his sister and pull her out of the dangerous part of the lake where the cracks were.

There was a victorious moment then when both of them seemed to be safe. But when Jackson was about to head towards the little girl to make sure that she had been all right, the ice gave way, and Jackson Overland fell down the ice-cold water of the not-so frozen lake.

Elsa closed the book and sighed. The story ended with the author relaying how the little girl cried her brother's name over and over again and waited for him to resurface only to be disappointed. She hurriedly went home to call for help, but by the time they got back to the lake with enough help, it was too late.

It had been a sad story. Tragic. Elsa wondered why she picked the book in the first place. She remembered reading it before, and then crying at the fate of the brave boy who paid with his life to save her sister. She remembered what she thought then, and it made her think again. The boy, Jackson Overland, had saved his sister from a falling in an icy lake. And he died in the process. Such a simple story, but it had such an impact on Elsa.

Why couldn't she be like this boy? Why was she here to cause harm to everyone, to Anna, instead of saving him or her? Why did she even have these powers? Has she done something offending in her past life that the punishment for it had crossed such a span of time and followed her here to the present?

Enough thinking. It only brought so much pain and nothing productive would actually come out of it.

But still, that boy was a hero. A guardian, like the author had said. He had protected his sister. And Elsa believed that one day, she could protect her own sister as well. Somehow, she will find a way to keep everything in control. The story would guide her. Jackson loved his sister and had kept her safe. Elsa would do the same someday.

One day, she will be able to get out of this room and be free. Let the spirit of Jackson Overland guide her to it.

…

Jack Frost heard her scream.

His head had been aching for the whole time as he tried to remember how the story about this Jackson Overland seemed familiar to him. Everything in the story ringed a bell, but he couldn't quite place anything.

Nonetheless, the boy was very brave. He saved his own sister from that lake. Jack would have done the same if he had a sister. He probably wouldn't have died since he could just fly out and grab the little girl away, but still…

The story… where had he heard it before? Why was it so familiar? And he felt like he could tell them what else happened beforehand. He could fill in gaps without thinking and he wondered why. But when he thought of what could have happened to Jackson after he fell, his mind registered nothing. There was only darkness, and cold water around him.

Then the girl sitting beside him screamed.

Jack covered his ears and he stood up to give some distance between them. He had not expected that. Had the girl seen a bug?

The door's locks clicked once, twice, and then they opened. A stout looking man was panting as his eyes searched around the room to fall into Elsa. There were guards right behind him and soon enough the King and Queen hurried in, followed by another girl.

"Elsa? What's the matter?" The King asked frantically. "Are you hurt?"

Jack stood in between the two parties and he couldn't help but feel the emptiness within him when the man in formal wear passed through him. Before the Queen or anyone else could follow, he flew up from the ground, away from the people that rushed to the princess's aid.

_Her name was Elsa then, _He thought as he watched the scene unfold.

People came forth to comfort the princess, but she stepped back to the farthest corner of her room. Her eyes were full of fear.

"No!" She cried. "Please, don't come any closer."

Everyone stopped. The King and Queen looked at each other, sadness in their eyes. To Jack Frost, they seemed to know what was going on. He looked around and everyone was looking at each other as well, though unlike the royals, they seemed to be confused.

"Everyone, please wait outside." The King ordered without turning around.

Hesitantly, everyone did as they were told. The stout man that opened the doors in the first place was the last to head out, closing the doors in his wake, but the other girl, the one Jack noticed earlier, jumped.

"Elsa!" She called. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa looked away. She didn't meet Anna's eyes in fear. The princess simply listened as their mother reasoned with the girl, thus letting the stout man usher the princess out where she could wait for the King and Queen.

When everyone else was gone and the doors closed, Elsa sat on her bed and didn't meet her parents' eyes.

"Elsa? What's wrong, dear?" The Queen asked, approaching.

"No! Don't. Mama, please." She begged, desperation clear in her voice as she stood up, ready to move away when her parents didn't do as she asked. "Please, I cant… I don't want to hurt you."

Right then, she could feel the frost emitting from beneath her feet on the ground where she stood. She tried so hard to contain her feelings, but she couldn't. She held her gloved hands together in her chest as she watched frost slither the floor.

"No," she whispered. "I'm fine. I was just… I needed to let my feelings out and screaming seemed to be the best way. I'm sorry. It will never happen again. It was foolish."

But the frost kept spreading the room. It didn't stop at the walls, and instead, it climbed up. The bed was beginning to get wrapped in the thin sheets of ice, and Elsa was panicking as her eyes followed.

_No. Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. _

_Don't let it show._

She took a deep breath while she closed her eyes to try and regain her composure. The King and Queen stood in front of her, watching their elder daughter try to overcome her powers. They waited patiently. The frost didn't disappear, but they didn't spread as quickly as before. They proceeded around the room slowly.

The King smiled. "That's my girl," he said.

"I – It's still not good enough."

"But it's a start." He pointed out. "Now, tell me the real reason you screamed and got the entire castle in a frenzy."

The small chuckle that came from the man let everyone knew that he was kidding. There was no way that her scream disturbed the whole castle, maybe just this hallway and the floors above and below. Elsa smiled.

"It was nothing, Papa. It was a foolish idea. I really am fine." She insisted.

For a while, they all stared at each other, waiting for the other to give up. The King knew that Elsa was lying, but if she wasn't going to say, then there really was nothing else to do. Besides, he trusted her daughter to be smart enough to decide what needed to be shared and what was better hidden.

"Very well," The King said. "We best assure everyone that you're safe and sound then."

Elsa nodded, watching as her father began to walk towards the door. Her mother, however, lingered. She looked up to see a sad smile on her face and Elsa felt the need to give one in return. "I am fine, Mama." She repeated.  
"Oh, Elsa." She whispered. The Queen made a move forward, which Elsa responded to with a step back. This was how things were now. Her mother stopped and instead of giving the kiss she intended for her daughter's cheek, she placed the tips of her four fingers on her lips and blew a kiss to the princess before following the King out the door where everyone was waiting.

Elsa could hear Anna inquiring what happened and asking if she could speak with her sister. The answer was obvious when Kai, the stout man, once again closed the door with a final bow to the princess being locked away inside once again.

Jack perched on top of the canopy of the bed. He watched everything unfold from there and now that the doors were closed once again, his eyes fell to the only person left in the room: Elsa.

She had been confined here, imprisoned. Because what? Because she was capable of something none of them could do?

Jack wasn't a fool. The second he saw the ice appear from the ground she stood on, he knew. He watched, wide-eyed as the frost moved across the room. They covered everything, until they slowed. That was when he observed Elsa with her eyes closed, as if trying to control the ice surrounding them. The King and Queen obviously knew about it.

They talked down there, and he heard Elsa reassured her parents that she was all right. But Jack was occupied. He touched the ice that had reached the canopy he sat on. It was cold, as to be expected, and it was beautiful. Unlike the ice that he made, these seemed to carry a pattern in it. He looked around and saw that everything had the same pattern, and they all simply extended from the source: Elsa.

Jack stood up and saw that the frost had the intricate design of a giant snowflake. It's arms extended everywhere and one end was towards Jack. He couldn't do that. He never knew anyone who could do that with ice since he was the only Winter Spirit around.

But Elsa was here. And she could do that.

The doors were closed and Jack watched as Elsa walked back to the window to pick up the book she had read. He stared at the cover for a moment, before she began walking back to the bookshelf, presumably to bring the book back to its original place. Imagine Jack's surprise when Elsa turned around to fling the book back towards him.

It hit Jack square on the chest and he fell down with a thump.

"Ow!" He muttered.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Elsa asked hurriedly.

"Ow," was Jack's only reply. He definitely did not see that one coming. "What the…"

"Answer me before I freeze you right where you stand."

In truth, Elsa was afraid. How in the world did a guy end up in her room? How had he snuck up on her like that? One moment she was reading alone and the next, he was there, seated beside her.

That was why she had screamed.

When everyone entered the room, she was ready to point an accusing finger to Jack Frost, despite the fact that he was in plain sight of everyone else since he stood in the middle of her room, but stopped shortly when her father went through him.

Hence, the lie she told.

She couldn't really say that there was a boy in her room who magically appeared. It was obvious that no one else saw him; otherwise they would have spoken out since Elsa was supposed to be the only resident of this room.

So she waited for the opportune moment to catch him. She didn't need any guard to help her; she had her powers, if only they were in her control.

Jack Frost stood up while rubbing his chest with one hand, another wrapped tightly on the wooden stick he carried. Wait, wooden stick…

The pain stopped the thought short. He hissed. Who knew someone like her could throw a book that far and hard. He didn't actually expect the book to hit her since everything passed by him. That was not expected at all.

He stood there, not answering since Elsa couldn't see him anyway. No one can. What was the point? The question wasn't directed to him anyway, so…

To whom was the question addressed to then? Besides him, no one else was with Elsa. Who could she be speaking to?

"Are you deaf?" She asked again, her eyes trained on him. "I'm asking you who you are and what your purpose here is."

It hit Jack. She was looking at him. Just to be sure though, he looked right behind him to the empty bed before looking back at the princess who seemed to be getting impatient. Dumbfounded, he asked her, "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I am! Unless you see anyone else in this room apart from you and I then please just answer the question before I call the guards."

But he still didn't answer. He was too overwhelmed with feelings to utter any word or sound. Jack stared at Elsa wide-eyed and mouth agape. She could see him. How? How can she see him?

"You can see me," he voiced out softly, still unbelieving. "You can see me. How?"

But Elsa was growing confused. Of course she could see him, he stood right in front of her! It may be dark inside the room, but not that dark! And her eyesight was perfectly fine as well. What was the boy playing at?

"If you're attempting to play hide and seek, then I'm sorry because you failed to stay hidden. Now please…"

"You can actually see me! Ha! This is amazing. Unbelievable! How? How did you do it? This is surreal…" Jack was shaking his head in disbelief as he paced back and forth. And then he laughed.

Strange enough, instead of doing what she had planned in the first place (freezing the boy on the spot), she decided otherwise. With her guard still up, she nervously walked a little closer to him. He seemed to be happy to be "seen" by her, whatever that meant, and she hate to burst his little bubble of happiness but she needed to know that he was not an enemy.

"Sir," she called when he was about an arm's length. "If I must, I shall introduce myself first. I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle," and she curtsied out of habit. "And you are?"

Jack looked at Elsa when she formally introduced herself. Yes, she had been asking for a while now who he was. How come she didn't know who he was? He was Jack Frost! The Winter Spirit who brought snow days and played with snowballs. How can she not know?

Then again, not many people know. That's why he was invisible.

"I'm Jack Frost." He casually said. "And I can't believe that you could actually see and hear me! That means I finally have someone to talk to. After all these years…"

Someone to talk to? No. He can't be planning on staying here. He'd be in danger! She'd hurt him, too, and…

"No," she protested with the firm voice of a fourteen-year old. "No, you can't stay here. You have to leave. Now."

"What?" Jack asked. "Why? We could keep each other company. From what I've seen, you're pretty lonely here and…"

'That's none of your business!" She said a little too loud. And what does he mean when he said from what he'd seen? How long had he been here? "Please, you have to go. You can't stay here. You're in danger."

"Danger?" His head tilted in curiosity.

"Yes, please. You must leave and never come back. Ever."

"But I thought we could be friends. Since we're the same, you know. I've been alone all these years, too. I've got no one to talk to. I'm sure it's sad to stay alone here as well. We could keep each other company!"

Elsa was already shaking her head at the suggestion. He wanted to be her friend, for some reason. But she can't let that happen. It's too dangerous. He'd hurt her. Though it would be nice, it can't happen.

_Conceal. Don't feel. _

_Don't feel…_

_Don't feel…_

"We can't be friends. I – I'm…" _a monster, _"Not someone you'd want to be friends with."

"Why not? You seem pretty cool." Jack said with a smile, seeing as how that could have a double meaning to some.

Elsa stayed quiet. She had her head down, thinking of ways to convince him to leave. She would have gone to the guard outside the door to tell him that there was a strange boy in her room. They would carry him away and out the castle. But the show earlier, how they couldn't see him, was enough of an indication to say that that plan wouldn't work.

Wait, they couldn't seem him…

"You're invisible." She said softly. "Why couldn't they see you earlier? When Papa came inside the room with everyone, he passed through you. I saw."

It might have been slightly direct and rude, but it was already out of her mouth. Jack seemed hurt though, at the question. He turned around and let his back face her.

He sighed before he answered. No one could see him. No one. Not even Elsa when he first arrived. What changed? They were reading a book and the next thing he knew, she screamed, startled upon seeing him there. How come she saw her from then on?

The only way to be seen was for someone to believe. That's why no one saw him.

"No one believes in me."

So does that mean she believes in me?

"But I can see you…" she pointed out.

"I know." He smiled. The mere fact that this little princess could see him was enough to make him happy. He finally has someone. But she wanted him to leave…

"Don't make me leave." He asked her. "Please. I won't hurt you. I'm completely harmless!"

"It's not you hurting me that I'm worried about," she said, shaking her head and clutching her gloved hands to her chest once again.

"It's the other way around." Elsa whispered so low that Jack almost failed to hear it. Almost.

"What? You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine around here. I could take any amount of snow you throw at me if that's what you're worried about. I'm ice-proof."

Elsa startled at that. "How do you know about my powers?" She asked, nervousness creeping up to her again. She could feel it once more, the ice beneath her feet. It was starting again.

Jack looked down to see the frost crawl out from her. It moved toward him, but he didn't step back. He stood on his ground; amusingly watching the ice crept towards him.

"No," he heard Elsa mutter. "Step away. Please."

_So that's what she was afraid of. _

Jack smiled at her before he took a step closer to the girl. And then another…

Elsa was panicking. What was he doing? Doesn't he know what her powers could do? Why was he walking towards her? Her hands began to shake, wanting to break free and just make a sign for Jack not to come any closer. But she knew that the moment she let them go, something could go wrong. Jack could get hurt.

Jack on the other hand was feeling rather confident. He wore a smile on his face as he neared the scared little girl. He came closer and closer and closer, until he felt the familiar feeling of ice beneath his feet. Elsa gasped then, afraid that something would happen to the boy, but nothing. He still came forward. If she weren't backed against a wall, she would have fled out of fear for both of them, and sensing the tension in the girl, Jack stopped two meters away and knelt down on the ground.

With his staff still on one of his hand, he raised his other hand with his palms closed. His eyes remained on the girl who was also looking at him. With his orbs, he silently told the girl to pay attention to what he was about to do. Elsa did, unwillingly, but out of curiosity.

Jack opened his hands and a snowflake flew out followed by a swirl of smaller ones. He saw Elsa's eyes go wide and heard her gasp in surprise. She looked at him with question and he nodded with a smile.

"I told you we're the same."

* * *

III.

Three knocks came at the door, before Anna's familiar voice came singing once again.

_Elsa, please, I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say have courage and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you. _

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other; it's just you and me._

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?_

"Anna, please, I've always been here.

And now I'm asking you to be strong.

I know it's difficult, but still keep trying to.

All these years I keep failing you,

Where did I go wrong?

We only have each other; it's just you and me.

I don't know what to do…

Yes, I want to build a snowman.

I want to build something more than a snowman."

Jack heard Elsa sing quietly from her place at the door before she broke down in tears.

It was the kind of cry when you know that there was so much pain behind the reason of the tears. You could just hear it with every sob. And now he could do nothing but watch as her best friend cried herself non-stop from the devastating news of her parents' death.

In fact the whole kingdom was crushed with the news. Jack had been on an afternoon flight around, trying to find something to take home to Elsa, maybe a pastry from the bakery or something, when the whispering happened, and the crying began. It passed around the streets faster than a plague and he heard it from the woman who was buying a loaf of bread from the bakery.

The King and Queen were lost to the sea. A storm had taken the ship that was on the way to another kingdom for a visit, taking the rulers down with it. No one had survived and the unfortunate news was brought by one of the men from the kingdom that was the supposed destination of the ship. When no one came ashore the day they were scheduled to arrive and when belongings began floating on the docks, they knew misfortune had struck.

A search had been ordered immediately in the hopes of finding someone, anyone. After days of attempts, they had given up. The King and Queen of Corona, the other kingdom, then decided to bring the news over to Arendelle, with their sincerest sympathy to the young princesses and to every family that had loved ones aboard his and her majesties' ship.

Jack immediately went back to Elsa after hearing that, only to see her by the door listening to Anna singing.

He remained quiet, seated on the floor by the window, watching Elsa. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to do something for her, but what? How do you mend a broken heart?

That was when he noticed the room. He wasn't actually surprised to see that it was completely covered in ice, not a single corner or material saved. Everything seemed to be rooted to where Elsa sat, still in tears. Jack regarded her with sad eyes.

_What to do?_

So Jack stood up and walked towards her quietly. He slid down the door beside her and sighed. He didn't know what to say either.

_Nothing could fix this, _he thought. _Nothing. _

And then he felt hands touching his arms and he looked to his right to see Elsa still crying, but leaning on his shoulders. And he let her. Jack moved closer to accommodate her form with his arm. He wrapped Elsa in a one-side hug and he felt her move closer to him as well. Her hands held tightly on the front of his clothes.

_If I can't do anything else, then this has to count for something. The least I could do for her is be right here for her._

"Jack, don't leave me." He thought he heard her whisper. "Please, don't leave me."

"You know I won't." _Ever._

* * *

I would very much appreciate all the love that you will give me for this story. :)

**Author's Note:**

It was not intended to be this long. Believe me. I wanted it to play around 5K but I guess part II got the better of me and it just kept flowing so…

Using the song as a clue, part I is where the princesses are still young. Part II is where Elsa was 14 y.o. I should say. Jack would already be in his perpetual age of 17 (what age does Jack seem to be? I can't really say). Part III, obviously is before the whole ice accident in the movie. I see Elsa to be 21 y.o. when she was crowned queen actually, but I'm going to tone it down to 18 for this one. Since she still wasn't of age when the throne was vacant, it would be safe to assume that she'd be younger. Okay so, part III would have Elsa to be 17, so that leaves a year before she's Queen.

I want to do the rest of the story, but I winged this one and I don't know if I could do another. I have a very general idea though. Maybe your response to the stories would help? No promises though.

**HAPPY EASTER SUNDAY, EVERYONE! **

love,

Greek Wise Girl


End file.
